Emotional Speeches
by NotMyselfYouSee
Summary: The Dalton boys give speeches on one particular emotion, and how it has affected them. CP Coulter's Dalton!verse.
1. Julian: Hate

Everything belongs to CP Coulter

* * *

><p>"Mr. Larson? What would your speech be on?"<p>

"Hate, sir."

The teachers sat back, surprise colouring his tone, "Well then, you may proceed."

Julian marched up to the front of the classroom. Logan looked up, confusion on his face. There was something about the actor that seemed… off.

Julian turned to face the class, his shoulders hunched over, head down low.

"T-the," he cleared his throat, trying to mask the definite quaver in his voice.

Was Julian _nervous?_

Logan nudged Derek, who was sitting beside him, and shot him a quizzical look. Derek shook his head, his features grim. The prefect turned his attention back to Julian as he began to speak.

"The brief of this assignment was to talk about your true feelings, discuss them, and say how you think they originated. My profession is acting, so I can manipulate many emotions, even if I've never felt them before. That can also make finding what I really feel hard. Because sometimes, I get lost.

"But there's one thing that never really goes away. Hate. It's always there, hiding under my skin. And it's always directed to one person. One person I'm supposed to trust, to depend on.

"Many people these days use hate too easily. They don't feel the burning passion behind it. The strong desire to just want to end. It feels horrible. It's like a dark cloud filling up you're entire being. It's disgusting. It's dirty. And no matter how many times you shower, it won't come off.

"But I can't, because my emotions wreck havoc with me and I hate them. I don't know how this hate has started, or where it came from, but before I knew this person, I was relatively happy. Not overjoyed at everything in life, but average.

"Now, I can't do anything. I think about this person all the time. I leave and try to forget them, but this hate inside of me, it grows and festers and I can't stop it.

"I hate how annoying this person is. I hate how temperamental they are. I hate how they look at me. I hate how they don't notice me. I hate how good they look. I hate how confident they are. I hate how they made me fall for them.

"But most of all, I hate this hate inside of me, because I know that's it's not hate. It's the opposite. And it scares me how close they are."

There was a chilling silence. Julian dropped his head and walked back to his desk. Derek closed his eyes, sighing.

"Mr. Larson, that was well under the expected time."

No one else said a word.

"I said all I needed to say."

The actor picked up his bag from his seat next to Logan, discreetly leaving a scrap of paper behind

Julian marched out of the classroom without looking back.

Logan picked up the note and opened it. In Julian's linked script it read

"It was always you.

Thanks for three painful good years.

-Jules."


	2. David: Guilt

This one is a bit shorter. I hope you enjoy it!

Everything belongs to CP Coulter.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sullivan, you may now present your speech."<p>

"Thanks, Professor Murdoch," David said as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Guilt affects us in various ways. It also comes to us through many different routes. Guilt can come from something as small as stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, or something on a much larger scale.

"Survivor's guilt is common through those who have survived an accident, illness or traumatic event when someone else hasn't. They begin to question themselves. Why me? Why was I saved and not them? Perhaps, had I done something differently, would they still be alive?

"I've asked myself these types of questions many times. After the car accident involving me and my girlfriend, I questioned myself. Why- "

David paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Why was I here barely scraped or bruised, while she was undergoing heart surgery? I would have given anything in the world to have changed places. And then came the dangerous thoughts of 'I should have been the one in there.' Those are the most dangerous thoughts."

David let the silence roll around the classroom, waiting as everyone grasped the implications of his words.

"To combat guilt, however, you _need_ to realise that this is not your fault. Your friends, family, teachers, coaches, they all know this and they can tell you this. And this is where guilt can come in handy.

"Guilt forces you to make changes. It's an emotional kick up the rear, telling you to get your behind into action and change what got you into that situation in the first place.

"I don't make the mistakes I made that night anymore. I don't put my self in those circumstances anymore. And I feel happier and more carefree then I have done in a while.

"So yes, guilt can hit you where it hurts. It can strike you while you're down, but if you tell yourself that you don't deserve the stress you're putting on yourself, you can get through it."

David gave a brief nod, before taking his seat.

He returned Wes' understanding smile with a small grimace.


	3. Tweedles: Happiness

_So this was a request from _Narwhal92648_. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Everything belongs to CP Coulter._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Evan Brightman, you may proceed."<p>

"Actually Professor Murdoch, this is a two person speech," Evan said with a large grin on his face.

The two blond boys sprung up and bounced their way to the front. All around the room, boys were looking on in horror, terrified of what pranks they might pull.

Murdoch sighed, the long day taking its toll on him.

"Yes, whatever, just get it done," he said with a wave of his hand.

The twins turned their Cheshire cat grins on the class. However, instead of pulling some crazy prank, their faces turned uncharacteristically serious, before they opened their mouths together.

"It's used in many different contexts. It's infectious, spreading all through schools, cities, countries. Even the world. No matter how many people try to stop it, it will never give up."

A strained silence echoed throughout the room. Brows were furrowed as the on looking boys tried to work out what the twins were talking about.

"Happiness!" the two burst out, arms spread wide, killing the tense mood and startling the some classmates into surprised laughter.

"It's everywhere!" One began.

"You just gotta look for it!" The other continued, and the pattern continued.

"As long as you look…"

"…you'll find it!"

"Happiness isn't an option in life…"

"…you need it to be healthy!"

"Without happiness, you're wasting your life!"

"And where's the fun in that?"

They continued the same way, alternating who was speaking, so the boy's eyes were flicking back and forth like a tennis match.

"People ask us why we always seem so happy."

"But no one's ever always happy…"

"…but we come pretty close!"

"You see, it's hard to be unhappy…"

"…when you live with your best friends!"

"So maybe…"

"…if you want to be happy…"

"…find some truly amazing friends…"

"…and stick to them like glue!"

"And don't forget to make sure they're happy too!"

"Other people being happy makes you feel happy too!"

They paused, sharing a brief look before speaking together.

"So smile! Because the world won't do it for you. Make the most of what you have and be happy about it!"

The two finished their speech with a bang as two part poppers exploded. Streamers rained through the air as the twins crackled at the shocked expressions.

Murdoch sighed, "Thanks boys, but do you mind picking up the mess you've made?"

The twins were too busy slapping high fives with fellow Windsors to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always greatly appreciated! :D<em>


	4. Logan: Absence

_I know several people have been looking forward to this one. I hope I didn't disappoint._

_Everything belongs to CP Coulter._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Logan Wright. Your turn," Professor Murdoch said as he gestured Logan to the front.<p>

Several boys tittered as the prefect strolled up the aisle. As he turned as faced the classroom, Derek noticed he had lost some of his spark, his bravado. Had he taken his meds, or was he ready to bare his soul as Julian had done?

"Due to recent events, I decided to change my topic, and mix up the brief a little bit to suit my personal experiences. Emotions can be bad things. They can wreck havoc with your mind, confuse the hell out of you, and make a seemingly simple situation complicated. But they're so much better than nothing.

"When you feel nothing, it's almost like an invisible barrier between reality and where you are. You can see things, hear them, touch them. But you can't _feel _them. You're alone. You're totally alone. And you can't even feel sorry for yourself.

"When you feel nothing, you have no hope. Nothing will get better. Because it's all in your head. This happened because you were born screwed up, or because some upstart in a lab coat said you needed to be this way.

"All you want is to be normal. To feel. To touch someone with your heart, not just your hand. And not being able to do that is so fucking painful, yet the pain is nothing but a dull beat thrumming in the back of your head."

"And then people start to avoid you, because they can sense you're different. They can tell when you laugh that it's fake. That when you stare off into space, it's not because you didn't get enough sleep. You're different. And that scares people.

"The worst part about the absence of emotion though? No matter how much you want to scream or cry or throw things at a wall because of how you are, or what people want you to be, you can't. You can't because you can't feel. You're in a grey steel box with no door handle. You're trapped, and no one can hear you scream.

"It's so lonely in that box."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on as Logan zoned out. Professor Murdoch coughed, and Logan shock his head as if he had come out of a trance.

"Anyone complaining of a broken heart or feeling lonely, you're so lucky."

Logan abruptly finished and began striding back to his seat. He picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and marched out of the classroom, leaving his classmates in a stunned silence.

Before he left, Derek heard him mutter, "- won't change what I've done to him anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Also, if you want to talk to me, or whatever, PM me here or on tumblr - contagonistlove(dot)tumblr(dot)com<em>


	5. Blaine: Ignorance

_I'd like to thank everyone for the amazing feedback I've had. You're all too kind!_

_Please don't worry - I will revisit the whole Julian/Logan plot soon._

_I do hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Everything belongs to the brilliant _**CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Blaine Anderson. Proceed."<p>

"Thank you, sir," said Blaine smoothly as he stood up, straightening his tie.

He strolled to the front, his demeanour calm and collected.

"Wayne Dyer said 'The highest form of ignorance is when you reject something you don't know anything about.' I think this is fitting, seeing as many people in this world decide to judge something or someone as soon as the see them.

"Ignorance technically isn't an emotion – rather a state of being. Yet, ignorance is so common, we overlook it – even ignore it, to say the least. But ignorance isn't always the harmless phase where you don't know about the birds and the bees. Ignorance is a killer. Ignorance is deadly.

"Before I came to Dalton, I had a friend. Together, along with some others, we were bullied mercilessly. Tortured, we sometimes said. Physically and mentally. Our attackers were ignorant. Confused. They didn't understand that although we had a different sexuality, we were still the same. We still had two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth. A heart to love with. All the shoving, name-calling; it was just a personification of their ignorance.

"I pitied them. They couldn't see past their tiny little realms that clouded their minds. I thought they would give up when they saw that we weren't broken.

"Turns out that we're all a bit ignorant."

Blaine smiled sadly as hit eyes caught Kurt's. The countertenor didn't smile. A brief understanding passed through their gaze.

"Jude was assaulted in an alley way one night. His attacked beat him within an inch of his life, and left him for dead in the cold. He died before paramedics could get him to the hospital. He died in a cold, unforgiving alley way."

Blaine gave a shuddering gasp. He paused for a moment, gathering himself, before starting again.

"The authorities were ignorant too. 'A mugging, or fight gone wrong,' they said, before dropping the case. Jude's killers remained free. Alive. Ignorant.

"No one seemed to realise that beneath the politics, beneath the abuse and the confusion and the _horror, _a boy had died. A sweet, loving boy with a passion for capturing and reliving moments. A boy who could have changed the world. But he can't anymore.

"Ignorance is deadly. It's a silent killer – you never know when the death strike will hit.

"Perhaps the only remedy is to educate yourself – keep your mind open, and your negativity low. Perhaps only then we can counter this disease."

Blaine swallowed audible before striding stiffly back to his seat. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. There was a touch to his hand, feather light. Blaine looked up to find Kurt gazing back at him. The taller boy gave the other a tight smile, along with a quick kiss to the temple.

"You did so well."

* * *

><p><em>I'd love it if you left me some reviews :)<em>

_Also, feel free to hassle me over whatever here: contagonistlove(dot)tumblr(dot)com_

_Thank you once again :D_


	6. Adam: Love

_I am SO sorry for the long delay in between chapters. I just had exams and they almost killed me. But I'm back for the next few weeks before and batch of exams start, so i'll make the most of the free time I have now_

_Here is the next chapter, dealing with Adam._

_I was requested that I write Wes for this one, but Adam kinda jumped out at me._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Mr. Clavell, if you will."<p>

"Thanks, Professor."

Professor Murdoch nodded absentmindedly as Adam made his way to the front of the room. Boys yawned in their seats, tired from a long day of working.

Adam turned to face the front, running a hand through his abnormal blond hair before taking a calming breath.

"'I love you.' Many people use this term nowadays. They use it so often it has lost its meaning. They say it to their friends, family, celebrities, and even strangers. So how do you know when someone actually means 'I love you.' How can you tell for sure they are sincere; that they are irrevocably in love with you?

"From my experience, when you love someone so much, well, you would do anything for them. Protect them from anything, even if it means putting yourself in harm's way. They become your top priority. They're all you think about; the only person to cross your mind.

"And that may seem scary, but you need to have courage to take the plunge. Because that person needs you. Even if they don't know it, they need you. And you can help, if you have strength and courage and bravery.

"If you truly love someone, it won't be unrequited. That person will see the strength of your love and be in awe of it. The will recognise the potential future you have together. They will recognise the absolute love you have for them. And, to use the cliché, you two will live happily ever after.

"Trust me. You will get your happy ending with your loved one. Just remember to have courage and be strong. Don't be afraid of your feelings.

"I'm not."

"So, yes. The phrase 'I love you' is overused. But to know when someone is sincere is one of the most amazing things in the world. Everything feels… _right. _It's everything you ever dreamed of. It's perfect."

There was an awkward silence as the boys watching digested this speech and recognised it was over. The clapped hesitantly, shooting confused looks at each other. Adam walked down the aisle, hands clasped and head bowed. He took his seat, oblivious to the whispers echoing around him.

Absentmindedly, he picked up a small rose that had been hidden under his pencil case. Without a thought, he began slowly twisting it around in the palm of his hand, gazing adoringly at the back of an award winning actor's head.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always greatly appreciated and treasured :)<em>

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Danny: Worthlessness

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I've had quite a bit on recently, and inspiration only struck me this morning. However, here it is!**

**I really hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Everything belongs to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm, Mr. Abbot? You may say your speech."<p>

Danny nodded, and stood up, stretching his arms before he moved. Once he got to the front, he shook his limbs out, hoping that the students he was facing didn't see how badly he was shaking.

He shot a questioning glance at Professor Murdoch, who prompted him with a nod. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and locked eyes with Wes, who gave a small smile.

"Here at Dalton, you're put in one of the three houses. Stuarts love to study and drink coffee, Windsors are mental, and Hanovers… well, every Hanover has a secret.

"My secret was that on the surface, everything was perfect. I had good grades, good friends, I was in shape, my family were kind to me." He stopped and laughed, short and bitter.

"However, inside I was falling apart. I truly believed that no one wanted me. I had no friends I could _really _talk to. My family was splitting apart and they didn't want me. No one wanted me. My grades were slipping and I was staying awake all night to try keep them up. I despised myself. I thought I didn't deserve the life I was given.

"I thought I was worthless."

"Looking back on that period in my life right now, I finally understand how badly I needed someone, and how I wasn't coping at all.

"It's tricky to deal with – when you feel like you're worth nothing. If any one tries to help you, you brush them off or ignore them, because, to you, you're not worth the trouble. Your main enemy is your self esteem, the nasty voice in the back of your head telling you that you aren't good enough for someone, for anyone. It's horrible.

"And it's not easily 'fixed', if you can fix such a thing. There are always doubts, niggling thoughts clouding your mind that you're not good enough and you never will be.

"But what most people don't realise is that just one person can tell you you're good enough. And if they tell you lots, and they believe it, you start to believe it to.

"I owe my sanity to the people in my dorm. To my true friends, the ones who were there for me when I thought the whole world was against me. They showed me that I can actually do something good, that I am something worth fighting for."

With a small smile covering his face, Danny looked at Wes.

"They taught me how to have courage. They showed me how to stand up and fight for myself. I owe them everything.

"Because feeling worthless is horrible. Truly, inexplicably horrible. But with the help of my friends, I learnt that you are never worthless, you only feel like it. Every one, everywhere has worth. Every human has a purpose, although we may not know it. And we all deserve to live, and live happily."

Danny nodded to the class, a look of relief on his face.

Wes raised his hands, and clapped slowly, a proud look on his face. The rest of the class followed suit, clapping for the brave boy who'd be through so much.

As he walked down the aisle back to his seat, Wes stood up, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, man," Danny said, his voice quivering.

"Anytime," Wes said with a broad smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always received with an extreme amount of flailing and screaming :)<strong>


End file.
